


Why Are You Here?

by UnderCoverMarsupial



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Art, Consent, Dom/sub, Explicit Consent, M/M, Maul has to cancel his dinner plans, NSFW Art, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, implied plot, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:46:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9979061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderCoverMarsupial/pseuds/UnderCoverMarsupial
Summary: AU Darth Maul gets a visitorThis short dirty fic was originally posted on my tumblr:https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nsfwmaulart





	

Obi-wan Kenobi was fighting panic. The droid gestured him forward into the study, as if he didn’t know the way, as if it hadn’t shown him through the last time…

Again the cool grey walls and wide windows overlooking the art district and its glowing fly lanes. Again the understated, masculine furniture, expensive, in shades of grey and black. 

Obi-wan bit the inside of his cheek, his heart thrumming with fear and nerves and a fair amount of excitement.

Maul had his back to the room, pouring himself a drink. He was in a gray suit that probably cost more than everything Obi-wan possessed.

“Lord Maul,” the droid intoned “Obi-wan Kenobi is here again.”

The Zabrak’s head came up.

“Leave us, L3. I’m not to be disturbed. And please tell the Countess I will be late,” he said, glancing over his shoulder. The droid bowed its way out and Obi-wan stood with his hands clenched inside the voluminous sleeves of his robe. He heard the sound of pouring continue, and the clink of ice in the glass. Without turning around, the Zabrak addressed him.

“What do you want, Jedi?” he asked brusquely. Obi-wan opened his mouth to speak and found he couldn’t. Nothing was coming to him, not a single word. He had tried to think of some on his way but even those futile and transparently false phrases left him now. The ringing in his ears intensified and he felt sweat break out across his back.

Lord Maul turned around and regarded the Padawan with a bored look. He had a hand in his pocket and he took a long drink while he waited. When Obi-wan still hadn’t said anything the Zabrak’s brow curled up towards his horns and he tilted his head slightly.

“Well?” he snapped, his poncy inner core voice low and slightly amused.

“I-” Obi-wan’s voice was no louder than a whisper but he tried again anyway.

“I wanted,” No. It was impossible. He needed to leave, right away. But he couldn’t move, pinned to the spot by those gold and red eyes.

“You paid off your debt already, little Jedi. In this very room in fact,” Maul said. He didn’t look over at rug in front of the fire but Obi-wan did, his face burning with shame.

“So why are you back now? Does your master even know you are out?” the Zabrak drawled, putting his drink down on the bar behind him and stepping forward. The word ‘master’ rolled off his tongue laden with scorn.

“No. No he doesn’t know. No one knows.” Obi-wan heard himself say.

“Ah,” Maul said, still advancing, as though he understood. He came to a stop in front of Obi-wan and looked him up and down. The Padawan felt tears in the corner of his eyes. Maul leaned in, putting his mouth by Obi-wan’s ear.

“I’m going to make you say it, little one,” he purred and reached up and touched the long braid hanging by Obi-wan’s ear, the mark of his apprenticeship. Maul fingered the blue bead, rubbing his thumb over it in a way that made Obi-wan shudder. The tears were threatening to fall now. The bead was a cool, watery blue. It was also the exact shade of the stone in the Zabrak’s ear, and those in his cufflinks, winking lazily in the light as Maul twirled the end of the braid. The debt had been paid.

“I can’t,” Obi-wan whispered.

“Can’t? Can’t what? Can’t say it?” Maul said with a smirk, he stepped forward again, forcing Obi-wan to step back until the Jedi’s back was flat against the cool durasteel wall.

“Why are you here, Obi-wan? Like I said, your debt was paid. And this is awfully uplevel for a Jedi. I’m surprised you can stand the altitude.” He fingered the rough fabric of the Jedi’s robe, a sneer on his face.

“You are making me late for a party, boy. If you want something from me- you are going to have to say it, or I’ll have L3 drop you off by the Temple gardens again and go on my way.”

“No!” Obi-wan blurted. He cleared his throat, staring down at his own boots. He had come here without thinking, sneaking away, taking huge risks, spending his few paltry credits on sky taxis and uplevel lifts until he found his way here. He couldn’t just go back- admit to himself that he was afraid, that it had been a mistake.

“I want, what we did. I want it again.” His voice tailed off into a whisper but Maul chuckled.

“Oh really? So paying off your debt wasn’t as bad as you had me believe when you were here last,” the Zabrak said, this time leaning in and inhaling lightly against the side of the Jedi’s neck. “All those lovely tears didn’t amount to much did they?” he purred and Obi-wan felt part of himself surrendering to the humiliation as he shook his head. If his dignity mattered so much he shouldn’t have come.

“Please,” he said, his voice nearly cracking. He closed his eyes as Maul’s lips ghosted down his neck and along his jaw.

“please what?” Maul asked, leaning his forearms on the wall on either side of the Jedi’s head, boxing him in.

“Please do it again”

“What part?”

“All, all of it.” Obi-wan felt more and more of himself sliding away as desire came sweeping in, he tilted his head back, exposing more of his neck, the way he knew the Zabrak liked. The answering rumble from Maul’s chest was all the confirmation he needed.

“Be more specific, little one,” Maul said, mouthing Obi-wan’s bare neck more firmly, his tongue rough like a cat’s. Obi-wan reached forward and laid his hands on Maul’s hips, under his jacket, pawing faintly at his tucked shirt.

“I want you, I want-”

“Say it-” A warning growl.

“I want you to fuck me.”

“Good boy.” Maul’s mouth bit hard now and his hands came down to Obi-wan’s shoulders, pushing off the rough robe and grabbing the tabards of the tunic underneath. He kissed the Jedi hard on the lips, mashing their mouths together, sucking all the breath out of Obi-wan’s lungs. The Zabrak was nearly tearing the boy’s clothes off, not bothering with knots or ties. It was like he was using the Force it happened so fast. All Obi-wan could do was wrap his arms around the strong neck and kiss back as best he could. He kicked off his boots and before he quite realized it he was naked, pushed up against the Zabrak’s body, still in his expensive suit. Maul broke the kiss and dragged Obi-wan backwards by the upper arm, his grip harder than iron.

The Zabrak threw himself back on the couch and dragged Obi-wan beside him. He barely managed to get his cock out of his pants before the Jedi leaned in, engulfing it in his mouth, pushing himself as far down as he could.

“Force! Watch your damn teeth boy!” Maul growled. Obi-wan ignored him, hollowing his cheeks and sucking harder. He wanted it rough, paying in advance for how he knew this would end- with him on his knees in front of the fireplace, sobbing around the gag of the Zazbrak’s tie as Maul took him hard and fast. So now he made it count, working the head of Maul’s cock with his tongue and lips, letting his teeth scrape against the thick shaft, pushing it in deep enough to make his eyes water.

He felt Maul’s hand on his neck pushing him further, trying to make Obi-wan swallow him whole. Some distant part of him was appalled, watching the drool slide down over Maul’s hand gripping the base of his cock, hearing the wet groans coming from the back of his own throat, the muttered curses above him.

 _I go to my Trials in less than a year._   _I will never be free like this again._ He thought with dark satisfaction, feeling Maul start to thrust upwards. Obi-wan sucked in a breath and Maul pushed him all the way down, cutting off his air, blocking his throat completely and came with a snarl directly into Obi-wan’s throat. It was scalding hot and sweet and Obi-wan drank it all, clamping his teeth hard around the head and forcing his tongue into the slit at the tip.

With a bellow Maul shoved him hard off the couch. The Zabrak surged to his feet, pointing a shaking finger at the Jedi, looking up at him with watering eyes.

“You are going to regret that,” he growled, his eyes blazing. He tapped his wristcom and began loosening his tie.

“L3, send my regrets to the countess. Tell her I will have to see her at brunch tomorrow," he said into his wrist, never taking his eyes off the Padawan on the floor. Obiwan was panting, back on his elbows, his knees thrown apart. Maul advanced on him, shrugging out of his jacket, a feral smile crossing his tattooed face.

“Now little Jedi, lets give you what you really came here for.”

[image for this fic](https://68.media.tumblr.com/5b24ca8222e9a8207ef08404d95a0ead/tumblr_oln2w8Mjt81w6vprko1_1280.jpg)

 

 


End file.
